


遇到百分百男孩

by coddlelogic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coddlelogic/pseuds/coddlelogic
Summary: 地球和行星冲撞后，故有的文明消失。存活下来的部分人类（绒绒，东赫）失去了记忆，道英抽取了自己19岁的记忆做出了复制人东营，和绒绒3匹的故事。反正就是个PWP所以并没没有逻辑可言。全文是绒绒第一人称视角。一丢丢马东。基础构思参考村上春树的《遇见百分百女孩》。





	遇到百分百男孩

一个晴朗的早晨，在清潭洞，我同一个百分百男孩擦肩而过。  
这句话并非是来自我的原创，是我在一个名叫东赫的小家伙的房间里，看到的一张来自上个文明的碎纸片，上面记录着一句大差不差的话。他的房间里收集着很多上个文明的碎片，道英去工作的时候，我就去他那个有趣的小房间里，看他用一根小棍子去卷一个大概只有3毫米宽的黑色海带，比如像今天。之所以把那个东西称之为紫菜，即便李东赫那家伙第一百次纠正我，“泰容哥！这叫塑料薄膜基带。”  
可是他也不能确保再越卷越大以后，那个黑色海带突然发脾气一样地散开，“又松开了。”我趴在沙发上，懒洋洋地说。  
东赫挠挠他蓬松的棕色小卷毛，实际上这种场景我已经重复地看了三百六十五次，他失败了三百六十六次，每次失败都要挠他满头的卷发，丰富多彩颜色的卷发，但在事实上总之是失败了，因为他也只是知道那东西叫塑料薄膜基带，并不知道那要怎么使用，就连卷那个东西都不知道出于何种动机。他泄气地把头枕在我的腰上，闷闷地说，“你的百分百男孩比道英哥漂亮吗？”  
道英是我的恋人，他今年23岁，脖子纤细又修长，眼睛是上挑形状，时常都在滴溜溜转着，像卡通片里那种每一集都会机智打败大灰狼而让孩子们欢呼的聪明兔子。黑色的头发是软软的，每天早上我见到他的时候，刘海都被整齐得梳起来。偶尔会见到他放下刘海的时候，那大多都在我们做爱的时候，他的技术很好，是23岁男性该有的体贴和熟练，因此太过投入的时候也就忘记要去摸一下他软软的刘海了。  
“道英也是百分之百的…男人吧？”我歪着脑袋想。  
“那，那个百分之百男孩是怎么样的。”东赫从茶几抽屉里摸索出一包草莓牛奶递给我。草莓牛奶是我最喜欢的饮料，听说是从上个文明存活下来的伟大发明，它一定是我的百分百牛奶。为此我染了个草莓牛奶外包装一样的粉色头发，道英那天下班回家站在玄关看到我的新发型，突然咧开嘴笑着说，“哥好像strawberry。”在此要顺便提及，道英说我是比他大一岁的哥哥。对于年龄其实我没有确切的认知，乃至于我叫「泰容」、写作「Taeyong」都是他告诉我的，关于这些事情我都没有确切的记忆，可是「泰容哥」这样的称谓好像也很可爱。还要顺便提及的是，他每次开心地大笑都会露出一点儿粉色的牙龈，我觉得他真的好可爱，包括牙龈都超级可爱，接吻的时候嘴巴也是柔软的可爱。  
我把吸管插入草莓牛奶的包装里，粉色的液体顺着吸管爬升流入我的喉管，色泽和甜蜜的味道让我愉悦无比，“那个百分百男孩，可能也有可爱的牙龈。”  
“莫名其妙啊！”感觉东赫在我腰上换了个舒适的位置继续枕着。  
“是莫名其妙。我总觉得似乎和他在哪里见过，可是他真的就是那个百分百男孩。东赫难道没有自己的百分百男孩。”  
“哥，我想不起来了。”东赫显得兴味索然。说起来东赫这个小家伙并没有我那么多的幸运，在行星大撞击以后我很快找到了道英，而他完全不知道自己的百分百男孩在哪里，只能每天在家里卷黑色海带打发时间。  
因为东赫的兴趣索然，我打算自己去找他，那个百分百男孩。

我由东向西，他从西向东，在晴朗的早晨。我染着草莓牛奶一样的头发，他穿着活泼的运动衫，染着blueberry颜色的头发。我要在擦肩而过的时候拉住他的手，告诉他关于我的一切。开场白说什么好呢？  
「你好，你好像蓝莓哦。」  
似乎有点奇怪呢，毕竟他也不是道英。  
「你好，你一定不知道711最好喝的草莓牛奶是哪一种」  
好像是个草莓牛奶的推销员。  
「请问，你要不要和我一起去看东赫卷海带？」  
可能东赫不愿意吧。  
或者开门见山会好一些。“百分百男孩！早上好啊。”可是万一我们是在下午擦肩而过的呢，那他会不会觉得我是个讨厌的冒失鬼呢。他当时穿着比身形宽大一些的卫衣外套和宽松而时髦的牛仔裤，扎着可爱图案的发带，着急地提着包要去清潭洞的娱乐公司练习，怀揣着成为偶像歌手的理想，一定会直接地拒绝。我想那样一个那样在临近成年期的男孩，是有成为电视明星的警觉和机灵的。他喜欢唱那些带着冲劲的歌，一边蹦蹦跳跳一边毫不费劲地唱出高音，屏幕前的观众看到他，就算叫不出他的名字，也会对他很熟悉，“这不是那个兔子一样的阳光男孩吗？”。不过公司大概会让他唱一些讲男的和女的、男的和女的、女的和女的之间说不清楚的弯弯绕绕的歌，可他明明还是个男孩子，还不懂的那些，不得不假装笃定，哪怕心里都是大大的问号。  
我想和他说话，就一会儿也好。想给他说说关于上个文明的事情，想来他未曾经历过行星大撞击，反正那些隐秘或者公开的故事，道英都说给我听过，所以我可以照着告诉他。他可能会因此而对我感兴趣，那样我们就可以在温暖的下午去公园分享同一杯热可可，接着交换一个湿热的带着甜味的可可之吻。如果能睡上一觉，那再好不过啦。

一个晴朗的早晨，在清潭洞，我被一个百分百男孩拉住了手。  
“哥，你好像strawberry。”那个从头到脚就像是梦里的百分百男孩儿握着我的手。他临近成年，有着高挑的身高和青少年还没变壮的纤细骨骼，手指纤长有力手心微凉脉搏跳动健康，他的眼神不因为年轻而飘忽不定。我确信，当时我们脑子里想着同一件事，我也是他的百分百恋人。  
拉着我的手跑到街角的公园长椅坐下，“我觉得你是我的百分百恋人。”他说。  
他告诉他叫东营，是正好青春的19岁。我靠在他的肩头，他穿着袖子上有可爱刺绣的卫衣，凹凸有致的绣线织出的小兔子就像他本人一样可爱让我忍不住想去抚摸。温柔的阳光把他的睫毛投射出阴影，风吹过的时候仿佛在跟着颤动。  
此时的言语显得多此一举，我拉近他的身体，对于这种奇迹一样的邂逅和命中注定，要快点接吻才算是庆祝。他的技巧很青涩，就好像我醒来后第一次和道英接吻一样青涩，这是基于经验做出的判断，我有自信同时因此而感到兴奋。他好像只知道将舌头小心翼翼地探过来，却不知道怎么从我这里索取什么。我环住他纤细的脖颈，将我也并不丰富的经验传授给他。百分百的恋人意味着百分百的需求和被需求，分开的时候他转向亲吻我的眉心，“哥，很开心认识你。”  
“我也很开心认识你。”  
“那我们会再见面吗？”他握住我的手，看着我的眼睛，眼神里有活泼，这是他这个年龄里应该有的东西，但同时又有不安，是来自于不得而知的紧张。  
“会再见面的。你是我的百分百男孩呢。”我看着他欣喜而激动的眼睛说。  
当天我们并没有睡上一觉。这就像是下午3点钟的出炉的草莓派是甜度和满足感刚刚好的下午茶点心，到了4点的时候去吃就显得不那么合适。我确定他是我的百分百男孩，然而当时的环境下，我可以搂着他毛茸茸卫衣触感的腰一起看落日西沉，一起感受那种暧昧不明的阳光的余温，可总归还不是该走进love hotel的时候。  
回去的路上我拐到商店里买了简单的蔬菜和肉类，顺便还买了啤酒。我并不擅长喝酒，这个认知来自于道英的转述。道英倒是经常一边喝酒一边在翻些我不太感兴趣的纸张，所以我从外面回来我总会买好啤酒提前放进冰箱。

意外地是今天道英回家的时间比往常要早。我回到家的时候，道英穿着白天出门时整齐干练的白衬衫，站在窗台前抽烟。听到我开门的声音，他转过来看我。不过烟雾吹散开，模糊了他的表情。  
“道英，不好意思，我马上去给你做饭吃好吗？”我抱歉地举高一下袋子给他示意。  
“哥。不必了。”他从阳台进屋，顺便在茶几上的的烟灰缸按灭了烟蒂，“出去吃吧。约了一个朋友想介绍给哥认识。”  
外食让我觉得兴奋，“那我饭后可以吃个慕斯蛋糕吗。有蓝莓的那种。”  
道英又笑了起来，是那种可爱的露着一点点牙龈的笑容，“当然呢，哥。”他亲了一下我的额头，让我觉得餐后的那个蓝莓蛋糕有了很多期待。

在酒店吃好晚餐，道英说要介绍给我认识的人并没有出现，直到我恋恋不舍地吃掉蓝莓的时候，也没有出现。我问他，“道英是不是在骗我。”  
道英吃得不多，就看他浅酌了一些白兰地，并没有多吃什么。看我吃完蛋糕，他拉着我的手说，“哥，今天就在酒店住吧。”  
我晕晕乎乎地握紧他的手，进了酒店的房间里。屋里开着不甚明亮的夜灯，屋外皎洁的月光顺着落地窗泻入一点儿明辉，把床边坐着的人的身影拉得好长。我紧张地拉住道英的衣服，用眼神告诉他，我现在正在疑惑。  
“没事的哥。”床边坐着的人听到道英安抚我的声音，转过身来。映着月光，我看清了那个人的样子。  
现在这个世界仿佛只有我们三个人，客观地应该说这个房间，只有三个人。我，我的百分百男孩东营，我的百分百男人道英，三个人。即便在公园的长椅上，我与后者交换过热可可味的吻。在属于我和道英的家中，我们做过无数次酣畅淋漓的性爱。他们俩之间没有任何的相似性，却长着一样的面容。  
“泰容哥，我们又见面了。”百分百男孩说。  
“哥，这是我要介绍给你认识的人。”关上房间门，道英从背后环腰抱住我。  
我揉了一下眼睛，确信他俩是一样的面容，却是不同的两个人。我恍然想起，道英和东营也不过是同一个名字的不同读音罢了。  
“我是19岁的东营哦。”百分百男孩道英笑着说，他边说边脱掉毛茸茸的卫衣，就是我们白天见面穿的那一件、绣着小兔子的卫衣。  
我因为看见他的裸体而有些害羞，可是那样百分百属于我的取向的身体又让我无法移走视线。我吞了一口唾液，“咕咚”的声音在这个房间格外的响亮。  
道英放开我的腰，我是指我23岁的恋人，走到窗边的沙发那里坐了下来。他沐浴在月光里，脸上反射着柔软的白色的光芒，用修长的手指一颗一颗地解开衬衫的扣子。  
“哥。”我听到他说，“看来你已经和19岁的我见过面了。我很开心，你也这么喜欢19岁的我。”23岁的道英这么说道。  
“我也很开心，见到可爱的泰容哥。”东营把我拉到了床上，这么说。他像是所有堪堪成年的男孩儿一样，对性有着好奇和冲劲。无论是我的乳首还是锁骨，都想要去尝试一遍。而我也被他年轻的身体所吸引，贴在身上的肌肤是那么的崭新和年轻，我忍不住伸出手去抚摸和拥抱他。  
“泰容哥，或许不该苛求你想起行星大冲撞之前的事情。可我又无法回到19岁让你重新再去认识，好在我能够用那时候的回忆复制了他。”窗边沐浴着今夜月光的道英站起身走到床边，他高大的身影在我的视野里投下淡墨似的阴影，“无论是19岁的东营还是23岁的道英，希望我们都是你的百分百恋人。”他弯下腰轻轻地吻着我的眼睑，又轻轻地吻着我的鼻尖。  
此刻的我是在梦境么？用粗糙的舌面舔过我的乳首的男孩儿挑起我的性欲，提醒着我现在身在现实之中。百分之百和百分之百的叠加，在情感上仍然是百分之百，在现实却是两双手在我身上一寸寸地肢解着我的理智。  
“…啊…我”我试图表达什么，先发出的则是被爱抚了敏感地带以后的呻吟。东营把他白白软软、微凉的手伸进了我的裤子里，握住了我的阴茎。我被这个触感吓得一颤，却扭动着想把身体交给他更多。  
道英扶起了我的身体，让我的背贴在他的胸膛。那里可靠而温暖，能够感受到他健康的心跳。我扭过头和他接吻，他的口腔内湿漉漉的，我的身体似乎也变得湿漉漉的。  
“哥，我也要接吻。”爬到我身上的东营掰过我的脸，捏着我的下巴吻了上来。我的身体被夹在两个火热的肉体之间，前后都有肌肤紧紧贴着摩擦的感觉烧得我脑袋发蒙，身体的空虚也渴求着被填补。  
“嗯…”我不知道现在要怎么分开称呼他们，只能凭着本能去要求，“啊…想要更多…想要你们一起…”  
“哥真的好可爱。”道英动手脱掉了我身上的所有衣物，“这么喜欢我吗？”  
“啊……喜欢…”东营用温热的舌头舔着我的后穴，让我变得语无伦次了起来。  
“大撞击发生的时候，我以为会永远失去泰容哥。你会失去关于我的一切记忆，然后重新去爱别人。”道英一下一下地吮吸着我的耳垂，“感谢你还愿意再爱上我。”  
“不会的…快…快给我更多吧。”说完，我发出满足的喟叹，因为我的百分百男孩和百分百男人同时进入了我的身体里。他们一前一后撞击着我的敏感点，把我推向一重又一重的浪尖。  
我不知道要称作「他们」，或者是来自于同一个灵魂的「他」，可是体内在给我快乐和刺激的，实实在在是来自于两个人。我的心和身体都被快乐充盈着，喉咙里也不由自主地发出了属于快感的呻吟。  
“泰容哥的声音好色啊。”正面抱着我的东营没有停止动作，耳根变得很红。  
“好棒啊…啊…好满啊…里面…好湿…呜…”我试图反馈现在的感受，被突然加速的抽插打乱阵脚。  
“泰容哥好好享受今晚的月色就好了。”道英低笑着说。  
他们把我带到了窗前，失去床榻的依附我不由得环腿攀住了东营的身体。在月色下我再次得以看清「他」的脸，是相同可又全然不同的模样。  
我有些恍惚，既为眼前的不可思议，也为身体里即将冲出的兴奋。  
“呜…让我出来…”道英伸手堵住了我的铃口。  
“哥，我们一起吧。”我听见东营说。  
释放的时候，我的眼前是一阵眩晕的白色。我怕是月光漏进了我的眼睛里，或者是流星进入了我的体内。  
他们也微微喘着气，薄薄的胸肌起伏的程度在月色下白亮得很动人。

一个月色明媚的晚上，我和我的百分百恋人做爱了。  
这件事情值得我留恋很久，不过在此之前，我要告诉东赫，关于百分百恋人的证实，以及那种契合之下的妙不可言。  
我打开小家伙的房间，他拿着一个明显是上个文明留下来的小盒子，身形微微发颤。  
他强装镇定，声音却难以平静，“哥，我好像想起了什么。”他把那个盒子塞进了一个我从未见过的机器里，“有人给我寄来了这个机器，刚好可以塞进我的带子。”  
那个机器发出了一些原始又嘈杂的噪音，过了好一会儿，一个男孩的声音，从低到高缓缓就流出。  
那个男孩合着音乐的旋律，有节奏地说着一些我听不太懂的词汇。随着旋律结束，他开始独自对一个叫「haechan」的对象说什么。  
“他…说的是什么？”我把自己的耳朵从发出声音的黑色区域拿开，转头看向东赫。

这是我从未见过的东赫。他的眼睛里溢满了眼泪。罕见而珍贵的，来自于东赫的眼泪。  
我看到他嗫嚅了一下，然后说，“他…他是我的百分百男孩。”

【End】


End file.
